callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Progress (Multiplayer Map)
Progress is a medium sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Set in the Science Park seen at the end of The Raven’s Trail the map is largely open with only a few destroyed vehicles and bus shelters for cover while outside. Progress also gives the player access to one of the buildings but they can only reach the atrium and the first science lab. Description Progress consists of one large base, the science building, and a series of car parks centered around a roundabout with a large DNA Sculpture in the center. The Car Parks are connected by both roads and paths but there is little cover and players will often become victim to snipers and enemies armed with Light Machine Guns. In addition the car parks are filled with vehicles that act as time bombs when shot at and can easily kill unobservant players. The only indestructible piece of outside cover are the three bus shelters but weapons equipped with FMJ Rounds will penetrate through this rather flimsy shield. Due to the lack of cover many players will be tempted to hide in the atrium although they should remember that bullets can penetrate the large glass windows. Access is through Revolving Doors, which is activated by the player walking into the door, which provide some cover for players entering or exiting the building. Once inside chairs and desks provide adequate cover for players but also conceal hidden players and traps. Heading into the Science Lab players must be careful not to destroy the canisters or else they will trigger the bio-hazard alarm and lock down the area for the rest of the map. Tactics Successful fighting on Progress is about learning where the areas that produce the best sniping and where the least exposed paths to the atrium are. Despite this knowledge performance is down mostly to the skill of the shooter and the skill, and some may say luck, of their prey. Sniper Rifles and Light Machine Guns are the weapons that dominate this map although Launchers and Assault Rifles, particularly those with an attached Grenade Launcher, are effective as well. Fighting in the atrium is mostly close quarters, so shotguns and SMGs can be reasonably effective in this area, although a long range weapon will be needed to pick off enemies before they enter through the doors or windows. Sniper Assault classes, players armed with a Light Machine Gun with an ACOG Scope, are the most common and successful class on this map, although a Sniper Rifle teamed with a Machine Pistol as a secondary are also suited for this environment. Perks for this class should include Marathon, Cold Blooded and Steady Aim to allow the player to quickly relocate if they are discovered and out foxing kill-streaks. The Launcher class mentioned earlier consists of a Launcher teamed with an Assault Rifle equipped with a Laser Designator. This combination allows the player to get the maximum effectivness out of his/her kill-streaks while avoiding others. Perks that should be paired with this class are Scavenger, Danger Close and Commando to keep the player’s launcher stocked and increase it’s effectiveness against kill-streaks. While all Killstreaks are effective on this map Ground Attack, Attack Helicopter and Stealth Bomber Flyby are the most recomeneded. The main reason is that unlike the Chopper Gunner or AC-130 these kill-streaks don’t need direction and as such don’t leave the player vulnerable on the ground for players to pick off. When calling in kill-streaks such as Airdrops players must be ready to defend the crates as they will be easily visible and as such will be targeted by everybody. In objective games the defenders will always hold the Atrium and Laboratory. Objectives B and C are located in two of the car-parks and due to the open nature are difficult to defend, so it is more viable to invest more on objective A in the Atrium. One good tactic is to place a Claymore in the revolving door so that anybody who doesn’t feel like coming through the window will instantly wish they had. As mentioned before the defenders will have to watch the windows as they are the easiest breaching point although players will get a clue on whats about to happen when they are showered with broken glass. Weapons Cache Setup This is list of the ten items that make up the Weapons Cache in the Multiplayer Map Progress ACR.png|ACR w/ Holographic Sight BXP.jpg|BXP w/ Extended Magazines Denel-NTW-20-image.jpg|Denel NTW-20 w/ Bipod and Thermal Scope Strike.png|Striker w/ Grip MILAN.jpg|MILAN Anti Tank Missile MACK.jpg|Silenced MAC-10 C4.png|C4 Pack Hunger.jpg|Hunga Munga Dogz.jpg|Attack Dog Cage Crate.jpg|Ammo Refil Box Survival Waves This is a list of the enemy waves in survival on the Multiplayer Map Progress; Wave 1: - 15 South African Mercs, 1 Technical, 2 Grenadier - Standard Wave 2: - 20 South African Mercs, 1 Technical, 1 Sky Trooper - Standard, 1 Grenadier - Standard Wave 3: - 27 South African Mercs, 2 Sky Troopers - Heavy Weapons, 1 Grenadier - Standard, 1 Casspir Wave 4: - 32 South African Mercs, 2 Sky Trooper - Heavy Weapons, 1 Grenadier - Standard, 1 Juggernaut - Standard Wave 5: - 35 South African Mercs, 2 Sky Trooper - Heavy Weapons, 2 Grenadier - Standard, 1 Grenadier - Martyr, 1 Juggernaut - Standard, 1 Casspir Wave 6: - Unlimited Number of Mercs, Grenadiers and Juggernauts Trivia One of the three destroyed Casspir’s on the map can be crawled into and act as a one man mini base Using the Out of Bounds Glitch the player can cross the police barricades but will die if they try and get in, or past the Police Casspir Posters for District Nine can be found in the Atrium In the Atrium there is a small statuette of Nelson Mandela on one of the desks If the players stares at the TV in the Atrium for long enough a secret message will appear for a few seconds. It says, “Stop Staring and Play the Game” Trivia is connected to the Secret Achievement and will be revealed later There is a canister of what looks like Nova 6 Gas in the lab, when shot it activates the quarantine before killing everyone inside If the player shoots the DNA Structure in the legs it may tip over An I and a W can be found scratched on a Jeep in one of the parking lots A football from the South African World Cup can be found on the back of a jeep in the parking lot Un-killable Crows can be found in this level. Shooting at them won’t destroy them but will make them fly away The Call of Duty Newspaper can be in one of the trash cans Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Maps